


В обе стороны

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Вулканцы не улыбаются, но из каждого правила есть исключения.





	В обе стороны

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Soulmate!AU: невозможно не ответить на искреннюю улыбку своей пары.

Каждый встреченный Споком землянин всегда действует по заранее известному алгоритму — протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия и обязательно улыбается. Первое вызывает в Споке логичную реакцию — он поднимает руку в вулканском салюте, демонстрируя, что прикосновение неприемлемо.  
  
Второе… Со вторым пунктом гораздо сложнее. Спок понимает, что заложенный природой механизм поиска соулмейта через ответ на искреннюю улыбку все еще сильно влияет на человечество. Даже в XXIII веке. Даже среди инопланетян.  
  
Но вулканцы не улыбаются. Даже если бы и хотели — всегда можно выразить свое расположение гораздо более логичными способами, исключающими активное выражение эмоций. Ко второму месяцу пребывания на Земле Спок перестает объяснять каждому новому знакомому, что не способен ответить на призыв в силу своего происхождения.  
  
Спустя год он начинает воспринимать улыбки как нечто, что неразрывно следует за людьми даже в космосе.  
  
А потом все меняется…

***

Когда Спок впервые ощущает непреодолимое желание ответить на улыбку, он даже не сразу понимает, что к чему. Он стоит возле научной станции, и ему кажется, что что-то не так с его лицом.  
  
— Капитан, разрешите покинуть мостик? — Кирк кивает ему в ответ, и Спок быстрыми шагами направляется в турболифт. Как только двери закрываются, Спок позволяет себе коснуться щек, чтобы убедиться, что ощущение настоящее и ему не померещилось.  
  
В зеркале не отражается ничего нового. Спок пытается восстановить ход событий, предшествующих этому инциденту, но работа на мостике сегодня ничем не отличалась от любого другого дня. Возможно, ему нужно больше медитировать.

***

— Давайте, Спок, когда еще будет возможность как следует отдохнуть, — не унимается капитан Кирк. Кажется, он решил добиться своего, еще немного — и ему, возможно, придется приказать Споку отправиться в увольнительную. Отдых, конечно, нужен и вулканцам тоже, но Спок считает, что медитировать он может и в своей каюте, необязательно ради этого надевать плавки и идти на пляж.  
  
Спок выражает все свои сомнения вслух, и, похоже, капитан Кирк едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не засмеяться.  
  
— Если бы я не знал вас так хорошо, то решил бы, что вы стесняетесь, — на этих словах Кирк улыбается. Спок снова чувствует это странное ощущение на лице, острое желание ответить Кирку. Такое чувство, что внутри закипает вулкан, наполненный положительными эмоциями, и, если не дать волю своим желаниям, Спока разорвет.  
  
— Приятного отдыха, капитан, — коротко бросает он и выходит из транспортаторной. Спок глубоко вдыхает, надеясь хоть немного успокоиться и понять, что является причиной его ощущений. Кажется, эти «инциденты» стали происходить все чаще, и Споку все сложнее контролировать себя.  
  
Спок размышляет над тем, стоит ли ему вернуться в свою каюту и посвятить время медитации или вернуться в лабораторию. В итоге он выбирает третье.

***

— Волноваться нет смысла, Спок, ваше здоровье безупречно, — доктор МакКой убирает трикодер. — Сканирование не выявило каких-либо нарушений.  
  
— Вы что-то пропустили, доктор, — несмотря на то, что с момента последнего инцидента прошло уже двенадцать минут, Спок не чувствует себя лучше. Ему до сих пор кажется, что еще немного — и лицевые мышцы предадут его.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что среди вулканцев бывают ипохондрики, — МакКой ухмыляется.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Ну это же нелогично, — МакКой улыбается. — Я провел полное биосканирование. Вы в полном порядке, Спок. Похоже, что проблема у вас в голове.  
  
Спок думает высказать свое сомнение о профессиональной компетенции доктора МакКоя, но в последний момент решает не делать этого. Вспоминает, что после медитаций его состояние улучшается и неприятные ощущения уходят.  
  
— Вы говорили, что это с вами не впервые? — спрашивает МакКой, и Спок кивает. — Ну так проведите исследования, проверьте, какие условия приводят к этому состоянию.  
  
В словах МакКоя есть смысл. Спок благодарит доктора и покидает лазарет. Возвращается в свою каюту и поднимает из личного журнала все записи, касающиеся инцидентов. Спок пытается сопоставить их, найти параллели, но ничего не получается. Ни патогенов, ни других факторов, которые могли бы повлиять на него, он не обнаруживает. Окончательно сбившись с толку, Спок садится в позу для медитации и отключается от окружающего его мира.

***

— Капитан, вам не стоило заводить романтические отношения с матриархом, — возможно, сейчас не самое лучшее время для лекции, но у Спока может не оказаться другого шанса.  
  
— А что такое, Спок? Ревнуете? — Кирк улыбается слишком радостно. Удивительно, но, несмотря на угрозу своей жизни, капитан способен держать лицо при своих подчиненных. А потом Спок понимает, что правый уголок его губ почти поддался очередному острому желанию ответить на улыбку.  
  
— Вы свободны, — произносит кто-то из стражи инопланетян, и становится ясно, что дипломатические каналы Федерации сработали как надо, чтобы успеть отменить казнь капитана Кирка за нанесенное другой расе оскорбление.  
  
Они идут к точке транспортации молча.  
  
— «Энтерпрайз», мы на месте, — произносит Спок в коммуникатор. Капитан Кирк стоит в метре от него — выглядит уставшим, но почему-то довольным.  
  
— Ожидайте, — отвечают с корабля.  
  
— Знаешь, Спок, если бы я тебя не знал, то решил бы, что ты улыбнулся мне в ответ, там, на городской площади, — быстро произносит Кирк. Он смотрит на Спока пристально, словно следит за его реакцией — от такого взгляда Споку становится некомфортно.  
  
— Вы истощены, — Спок надеется, что его внутренний контроль выдержит. — Вы могли неверно истолковать то, что видели.  
  
— Наверное, ты прав, — Кирк трет лицо руками, а затем добавляет: — И вообще, о чем мы с тобой разговаривали до миссии? О том, чтобы обращаться ко мне по имени, когда это уместно?  
  
— Но… — Спок пробует возразить, сказать, что это неподходящее время и место, но запинается на первом же слове. Ему кажется, что если он продолжит говорить, то выдаст себя с потрохами, потому что Кирк… нет, Джим, стоит рядом и снова улыбается.  
  
— Ну вот, ты снова это делаешь, — Джим отчего-то выглядит еще более счастливым — хотя Споку кажется, что выделить «уровни счастья» тут невозможно. — Осторожнее, Спок, а то я решу, что ты мой соулмейт.  
  
Слова Джима шокируют Спока. Но он не успевает спросить, почему Джим пришел к такому выводу: на «Энтерпрайз» начинают транспортировку.

***

Спок всю ночь терзает компьютер и пытается разобраться с механизмом, по которому земляне определяют свою пару. Ведь улыбка — это такой ненадежный инструмент, всегда есть шанс промахнуться. Спок считает, что у вулканцев с этой точки зрения однозначное преимущество. Все-таки слияние разумов действительно может помочь понять, является ли индивид твоей парой или нет.  
  
Статистика упрямо твердит, что люди, нашедшие своего соулмейта традиционным способом, через обоюдную улыбку, почти не ошибаются. На тысячу пар только две или три расходятся спустя некоторое время. В мире чисел — в мире Спока — это незначительный процент, почти на уровне ошибки.  
  
Поэтому когда он понимает, что шанс ошибиться у людей ничтожно мал, Спока накрывает осознанием — уже несколько раз ему хотелось ответить на улыбку Джима.  
  
Из любого правила, к сожалению, есть исключения. И Спок, несмотря на непреклонность расчетов и статистики, приходит к выводу, что в его случае все эти законы не работают. Он же всего лишь наполовину человек. А пятьдесят процентов — это уже существенная погрешность.

***

Оживленная дискуссия продолжается некоторое время, прежде чем все присутствующие на совещании замолкают. Кажется, что невозможно прийти к единому мнению и решать придется капитану.  
  
— Я полечу на шаттле, — начинает говорить Кирк. — Со мной отправятся два офицера из службы безопасности, не более.  
  
— Капитан, позвольте мне вас сопровождать, — предлагает Спок. Ему категорически не нравится мысль о том, чтобы позволить капитану посетить поверхность планеты. Очевидных причин для того, чтобы полностью отменить визит, нет, но если бы Спок был человеком, то сказал бы, что у него дурное предчувствие.  
  
— Я ценю вашу заботу, мистер Спок, но мое решение не обсуждается, — кажется, мистер Скотт разочарованно вздыхает, едва слышно, но достаточно громко, чтобы Спок обратил на это внимание. — Это дипломатическая миссия, и нужно выполнять требования местных властей и предписания по составу десанта.  
  
В отсеке для шаттлов почти никого нет. Техники уже приготовили все для отлета. Спок сопровождает Кирка до самого порога шаттла, и нежелание отпускать капитана становится слишком сильным, чтобы его можно было игнорировать.  
  
— Джим…  
  
— Спок, все будет хорошо, — Кирк перебивает его и улыбается, словно зная, какой успокаивающий эффект это может произвести.  
Спок отходит в безопасное место и, только когда шаттл исчезает из ангара, осознает, насколько напряжено его лицо. Кажется, именно сейчас он был всего в одном шаге от того, чтобы выдать себя Кирку и улыбнуться ему в ответ.

***

— …нас подбили… двигатели отказали… стабилизаторы тоже… угол слишком…  
  
На мгновение на мостике «Энтерпрайз» царит такая тишина, что привычные для уха звуки корабля становятся слишком громкими.  
  
— Лейтенант Ухура, восстановите связь с шаттлом.  
  
— Они не отвечают, — докладывает Ухура.  
  
— Я не вижу их на сканерах, коммандер, — в голосе мистера Скотта слышится тревога, достаточно явная, чтобы ее заметил даже Спок.  
  
— Они приземлились? Координаты?  
  
Спок слушает отчеты офицеров мостика один за другим, и вывод напрашивается сам собой: шаттл, на котором летел капитан Кирк, был сбит местными. Возможно, по ошибке — сейчас это уточняет Ухура. На месте крушения биосигналы не обнаружены. Обследование с орбиты невозможно, отправка еще одного десанта — тем более.  
  
— Отметьте в бортовом журнале дату и время смерти капитана Кирка, — произносит Спок. — Как исполняющий обязанности капитана, я требую от каждого приложить максимум усилий, чтобы разобраться в причинах этого инцидента.  
  
Со всех сторон слышится «Да, сэр» и «Так точно», но для Спока эти слова — практически белый шум. Он отчего-то думает лишь о том, что теперь ему не придется беспокоиться, является ли Джим его соулмейтом или нет, и от этого осознания внутри становится холодно.

***

Отражение выглядит так же, как и обычно. Ничего в нем не меняется. Разве что сегодня у Спока совсем измученный вид. Исследовательская команда закончила с разбором завалов на месте падения шаттла — все выгорело настолько, что даже останков не нашли.  
  
Спок смотрит в зеркало и думает о том, как бы выглядела его улыбка со стороны. Он пробует развести уголки губ в разные стороны, но то, что получается, кажется ему совсем неестественным, словно его заставили.  
  
Иногда Спок задается вопросом, как такой с виду угрюмый человек, как МакКой, нашел свою пару. А потом Спок вспоминает некоторые факты из биографии доктора и понимает, что в данном случае наткнулся на то самое исключение из правила.  
  
Власти планеты, на которой погиб капитан Кирк, устраивают недельный траур. Кажется, террористы, повинные в инциденте, были казнены — Спок не особо интересуется внутренними делами этой расы. В конце концов, это их дело, как вершить правосудие.  
  
— Доктор, я могу задать вам личный вопрос? — МакКой кивает. Они сидят в конференц-зале и слишком стараются не смотреть на любимое место Джима.  
  
— Как вы встретили свою пару? — удивление на лице МакКоя проявляется достаточно ярко, чтобы можно было спутать его с чем-либо другим.  
  
— Так же, как и все на Земле. А почему вы спрашиваете, Спок?  
  
— Как наполовину человек я интересуюсь многими вещами, которые присущи землянам. Я знаком с механикой этого процесса, но не понимаю, как люди могут быть так уверены, что человек, ответивший на их улыбку, действительно тот, кто им нужен.  
  
МакКой качает головой, а потом произносит:  
  
— Это должно работать в обе стороны.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что один из них может сопротивляться.  
  
Кажется, на этих словах МакКой подмигивает Споку. А может, Споку кажется, но в словах МакКоя обнаруживается гораздо больше правды, чем Спок готов принять.

***

— Для защиты шаттла выслали два патрульных корабля, — резюмирует мистер Скотт. — На этот раз никто не пострадает.  
  
Спок прекрасно понимает, что переговоры нужно провести до конца, иначе очень много ресурсов окажется потрачено впустую. На этот раз ему придется лететь на поверхность самому: никто из офицеров не подготовлен к этой миссии лучше, чем он.  
  
До столицы Спок добирается без неприятностей.  
  
Беседа с местным правительством продолжается полтора часа, и за это время заключается множество договоренностей, которые впоследствии будут очень полезны для Федерации.  
  
— Ну и напоследок, коммандер Спок, мы бы хотели порадовать вас, — произносит один из сенаторов. — Поверьте, для нас это оказалось такой же неожиданностью, как и для вас.  
  
Спок не очень понимает, о чем речь, а через мгновение слышит за спиной подозрительно знакомые шаги.  
  
— Я бы хотел поскорее вернуться на «Энтерпрайз», чтобы уложиться в расписание, — Спок почти готов направиться в сторону шаттла, как позади него звучит:  
  
— Может, вы и меня с собой возьмете?  
  
Кажется, весь мир вокруг мгновенно уменьшается до размеров этой комнаты. Спок разворачивается и видит усталое лицо Джима с длинной ссадиной на щеке… но это не голограмма и не галлюцинация. Джим живой, и настоящий, и стоит в двух шагах от Спока.  
  
— Капитан… — и больше Спок ничего не может сказать или сделать. Похоже, что напряжение, копившееся внутри столько времени, наконец-то нашло выход, и больше Спок не способен сдерживать его.  
  
Спок не сразу понимает, что улыбается… но до него мгновенно доходит, когда Джим ему отвечает. На лице у Джима вместе с естественным ответом на «зов соулмейта» вспыхивает удивление — но оно быстро исчезает. Спок понимает, что теперь ему нет смысла отрицать очевидное — их случай не статистическая аномалия или нечто подобное. Просто, как сказал МакКой, «это должно работать в обе стороны».  
  
— Не лучшее ты, Спок, выбрал время, чтобы открыться мне.  
  
— Почему? — кажется, Спок только-только находит в себе силы совладать с мышцами лица.  
  
— Мне больно, — Джим морщится. — Но ради твоей улыбки я готов потерпеть.


End file.
